wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking News
Latest In Truthy News Real America Tech: Making Real America Work For You!! New Technology could kill eliminate solve “undesirables” problem! The Real America. May 19, 2009 - When Wikiality.com learned that not even the Germans were willing to patent a Saudi “Killer Chip” implant that would track and eliminate undesirables, we knew that the Germans have gone soft and liberal… but we also realized that the new Technology is not patented and this is a great opportunity for entrepreneurial Americans to seize this new technology to solve our own “undesirable” crisis!! What are we waiting for??! Liberal Alert: The Gayz Haz New Leader!! GOP demands action Teh Gheyly News: May 19, 2009 - Commie Frenchy mooslim tyrant leader Obama has found a new secretary for his newly founded cabinet position of the “Secretary of The Department of The Gays and Deviant Policy”… and what do you know, the secretary is one of the first children successfully brainwashed by The Gay Doctrine! He just graduated yesterday and he pledged that he will be the gayest boy in America and teach other children how to Get The Gays!!!! Clearly we cannot trust The Liberal Congress to do something about this, everyone knows that they have a habit of lying to the public! According with the Republican Party, if the liberals continue their reckless governance, there is a danger that America will be easily invaded by The Gay Pirates. We have already witnessed the collapse of the Swedish government at the hand of The Gay Pirates… also the Swedish will be passing a new law making Pirate Butt-sex mandatory… is that the kind of America we want?? Is time for Real America to stop these Welfare Queen leeches from stealing our money!! It is time to bring back our Free markets! We must also stop the menace of The Gays, not only to keep our children safe but our financial economy safe as well! Everyone knows that The Gays are bad for business! Worst, the liberal administration continues to fund their liberal projects to force Real America to have rampant sex with strangers! This is Gay Science!! Do not worry for the GOP will be back in power and in charge!! We will rebuild Real America back to what it was! You wont regret it! CIA Keeps America Safe Nancy she-satan Pelosi jailed for lying The Real States of Real America. May 17 2009 - CIA has compelling new evidence that could destroy the Obama terrorist organization forever! Evidence demonstrates that there is a conspiracy to deceive the American people! And the CIA has evidence to demonstrate that and they will soon make that evidence available to the public! The Obama administration is lying to Real America, rise up I say! America cannot afford to continue the path of communism and socialism we just cant! Only foolish hippie bear-loving liberals would embrace this sickening philosophy that wont allow you to make money! We already have confirmation that The Gay Flu has already affected too many Real Americans for our comfort. If this continues the GOP suspects there is a grim future for Real America. But don’t worry Real America is fighting back! It is too late for the rest of the world, since they are not Real Americans they fell too quickly to the glamours of The Gay lifestyle, so we should just ignore them. But America cannot afford to become Gay America, as long as we have Real Heroes fighting The War on Gays we will never surrender! America cannot afford to allow The Gays to corrupt our children… children who are vulnerable to the dangers of liberalism! Why do they hate our children? But don’t worry, our military leaders have a secret weapon on our side… we have GOD! Is Official: Obama is Hitler and Joe Biden is Mussolini Joos leave Real America for good The Nazi States of Nazimerica. May 14, 2009 - For a long time Wikiality.com, the second most trusted source of truthiness, have been warning the American public that electing That One could be the end of America. Yet the liberal media was able to fool enough people into their liberal ideology and indoctrination. But their liberal lies have not diminished the mounting evidence that is growing everyday, it is not too late for us to stop this tyrant and impeach him for good! The evidence is clear, Wikiality.com has proof that Joe Biden is in bed with the Amtrak lobbyists and their totalitarian attempt at making trains run on time so they can destroy America’s Real mode of transportation!! It is a conspiracy to destroy America’s car industry and America’s airline industry and is working!! Think about it, the mooslim government has total control of the railway industry and they control America’s movement all around America!! Joe Biden took a page from Mussolini's book and he wont stop until All Real Americans are forced to use this insidious mode of transportation… But with a broken economy there wouldn’t be a source of funding for the mooslim administration. One would think this would weaken the will of the Socialist Gay Liberal Army and disband… not so, we have evidence that Obama is funding his growing army by selling drugs to our children! The Shame!!! The liberals are polluting our children with poison and liberal lies! When will this stop? But there is more! We also have further evidence that the recent crime in school shootings have increased because of the mooslim tyrant! This is a devious attempt on part of the mooslim leader to force our schools to be directly seized by The Mooslim Administration so they can be transformed into their new government guidelines to make our schools safer… but is not! It is a blatant attempt to transform our schools into training camps for The Gay Army!! We believe Obama is constructing his own Hitler Youth… The Obama Youth!! How can no one see this!!!? It wasn’t good enough that Obama had to destroy America’s economy, but now he is going after our children! We must stop him before his indoctrination continues to warp the minds of Real Americans before is too late! We have clear evidence that it has already affected our senior citizens of our population! America is not safe and only Real Americans can save us now… *EMERGENCY UPDATE: We have clear evidence that Obama is trying to kill us!!! News from the Eastern Front: Socialist and Gays Continues Vicious Attacks on Real America GOP will launch nucular weapons The Patriotic States of Real America. May 14, 2009 - Commie Gay Forces continue to advance on Real America soil, tainting more pure souls into their liberal ideology. The GOP suspects that casualties among Real Americans will be too high yet it still has not broken the will of Real America and it is only a matter of time before The Enemy surrenders… Meanwhile reports indicate that The Gay Flu is expected to continue to run rampant for a few more days before Real Americans can return to Real America. Authorities believe they were able to contain the plague but there is a fear that it may be too late for America… but some wonder if containment will be enough. But unfortunately it cannot be said the same thing about the Socialist Flu; the plague has not only gone global, it is already out of control. Many governments have witnessed the end of Their Free Markets plummeting on the ground, sources indicates that commie socialists have already overrun the governments of the world and they are already starting to pass socialist policies to benefit the poor, welfare queens and, other commies in the workforce. The GOP fears that with these socialist policies in place they will have no control on their workforce and America’s economy will be destroyed forever. But don’t be concerned, according with sources someone came up with a plan to stop the spread of the socialist ideology for good. “We all know that socialism sprouts from liberal colleges. All we need to do is to destroy the source of liberal thinking. My plan will make liberal education so expensive that these college students will have no choice but to drop out and start working at fast food restaurants as cheap labor. It kills two birds with one stone!” declared a Real American Exclusive News!!! Terrorist Plot Averted!!! No thanks to that mooslim leader The Patriotic States of America. May 14, 2009 - Wikiality.com would like to salute the Real Heroes of U.S. Airways and the Philadelphia police for their bravery! According with our patriotic sources the terrorist attempted to board an airplane in a terrible Terrorist Plot... so terrible and unimaginable that they told us they cannot reveal it to us for National Security reasons... It all started when airport security was suspicious of the terrorist's erratic behavior. “He was wearing sunglasses in indoors all the time… now I don’t know about you but it is nighttime and you are wearing those big sunglasses covering your face… now I think that’s strange” replied airport security, “we also heard from some of the passengers that the Terrorist was carrying a white cane deadly weapon and he had a vicious dog with him... I knew at that time that we had enough evidence to suspect that he was a threat to all of us…” Airport security tried to “secure” the terrorist and detain him on the ground but the Terrorist became unruly and uncooperative; airport security had no choice but to put down the terrorist's dog as it was believed to be a threat while it was still on its cage. Many of the passengers were scare and felt their lives were at risk so security had to “rough him up a bit” use non-lethal force on him. As soon as the Terrorist was apprehended the brave police officers of Philadelphia arrived at the scene and interrogated him. “The Terrorist claimed that he was blind and the whole ordeal was a misunderstanding… Ha! Like I never heard that one before! Of course I administered a blind test to see if he was lying, the test includes me seeing if you are blind or not, I know blind people and he is not blind!” replied the police officer. The bleeding and injured Terrorist was held in custody for three days and officers applied “Enhanced Interrogation Techniques” to learn of any other terrorist attacks, they even invited a psychiatrist to help them with their more “Advance” “Enhanced Interrogation Techniques”… but don’t worry is just a matter of time before he tell us more about his devious plans… SHOCKING NEWS!!! NEW EVIDENCE DEMONSTRATES THAT OBAMA WANTS OBAMA TO FAIL TO CONSOLIDATE MOAR POWA!!! GOP will unveil damning documents after they have won the White House and Congress back in the near future The USSA. May 11, 2009 - Wikiality.com has exclusive information from a very credible source that Obama is not only trying to destroy America, but it will become its Eternal Ruler for all time!!! See Obama is a tyrant after all!!! And the foolish communist hippie bear-loving liberals thought they could contain him! Is his fault that Terrorists are winning The War on Terror! “You see there is a large political benefit on making millions of voters jobless… but I cant tell you how would that work, “they” could be listening you know… All I can say is that with high rampant unemployment the Real American people will have no choice but to vote democrat if they want to get those jobs back… this is all part of his masterful plan!” declared crazy conspiracy theorists and GOP Taliban Rep. Pete Sessions, head of the House Republican committee tasked with electing more GOP members. “This is his diabolical plan to destroy Capitalism forever and make us all Communist, is true!!” He is right, it all makes sense!!! Any Real American can see this is nothing but a diabolical plot to establish his Communist Empire!!! How foolish Obama thinks Real America is? But there is still hope, news that the GOP will reclaim America back from the clutches of the communist french mooslim bear-loving Tyrant is demoralizing The Gay Bear Army. Is time to go back to Real Family Values, to restore America’s educational system by purging it from its liberal teachings, and bring the Republican Party to All Americans sorry, girls are not allowed, go back to the kitchen! Meanwhile The Joo is trying to have more control of the media… John Stewart stop stealing America’s channels! Welfare Queens Raid America’s Treasury! Mayor Bloomberg demands orphans to pay rent The Capitalist State of New York. May 11, 2009 - For far too long the “undesirables” masses of the poor and Welfare Queens have raided America’s wallet, always asking for more and more and never paying us back what they owe us! Instead the liberals continued to encourage this excessive shameless spending behavior; spending money that America didn’t have and mortgaging our children future!! And now thanks to their excessive spending America’s finances is in ruins!! But fear not, according with Wikiality.com’s sources America’s Mayor America’s Ultra Rich Mayor and Real American Hero, Michael Bloomberg, has decided that he had enough of the reckless spending of the Welfare Queens and their insatiable hunger for America’s money! Thanks to his influence from now on the Welfare Queens must pay rent on America’s homeless shelters! All he is asking is just 100% of their monthly income a small portion of their paychecks to pay off the high running expenses of running a very complex and complicated housing and homeless shelter system. Is not fair that the working poor and the working homeless get to enjoy the amenities of a homeless shelter without paying rent for it! Besides, it was the hippie liberals who wanted the government to provide “homeless shelters” to the poor and homeless… who is going to pay for those? Not the liberals, they need that money to fund The Gay Agenda. And there is no more government money after we gave all of it to the Ultra Rich and America’s bankers the poor and the Welfare Queens. So all we are asking is for the poor and homeless to pay us back all of the free money we gave them over the decades. And if they cannot pay, well tough luck, maybe if they stop being poor and get a job and some bootstraps and a house (and a housing loan, those are cheap now!!) then maybe they wouldn’t be living on the streets. If you think about it, it is their fault that America’s economy is now living in the streets! I think Bloomberg has a great idea… but I say it doesn’t go far enough! I think is time for the poor to also pay up interest rates as well. For far too long we have been lenient on the poor! I say we make them sign contracts to pay us back all what they owe us plus interests (a 5000% interest rate doesn’t sound bad) and if they fail to pay us back they are legally our slaves servants, that way we give them job and housing!! Think about it, we can provide jobs to the poor and homeless and the Ultra Richs Real Americans get a new source of slaves of free labor to stimulate America’s economy! With this plan we will win the “hearts and minds” of the hippie bear-loving un-american liberals voters new generation of voters who will see the light of Republicanism! There is not way that it could fail, our plan is perfect and nothing can stop us now! Hollywood Invades Gayshington mooslim leader suicide "bomb" dinner party! The Gayest Town in America. May 10, 2009 - Yeah… we are not going to cover the White House Correspondence Dinner… if it doesn’t have The Greatest Former President Ever or Stephen Colbert in it, is not worth it… plus if Dick Cheney ever found out he will shoot our faces… Besides Real America has much more important things to do, like stopping liberal whores from spreading their gay disease or protecting Real America from liberals who are trying to stop Texas from reclaiming its independence… rumor has it that the liberals and gays are trying to sneak into Texas’ land to stop them from seceding gaining it's independence. But don’t worry the Whigs GOP wont surrender ever! Secret Vulcan Tyrant Promises Peace with Klingons Romulan Senate: The Federation wants to turn us all socialists!! The United Federation of Socialist Future America. Stardate: 1312.09 - Ever since the Federation elected a Secret Vulcan as their President Tyrant things have not gone well in the Alpha Quadrant. Because of the Federation's socialist ideals of “Free Press” “Slandering Press” Romulan Intelligence Secrets are at risk of being exposed, threatening the Alpha Quadrant’s security (but don’t worry the Real Romulan Senate is working a way to protect those secrets in the form of blackmail). The Federation Tyrant has already promised that he will choose a “Queergayhomolibural” as Federation Supreme Justice, an alien species known for “flaming” and being “fabulous” all the time, we suspect the Federation is trying to spread a socialist gay liberal agenda to the rest of the galaxy… But don’t worry the Ferengi Consortium has promised us that they will continue to financially back us to stop the spread of the Gay Agenda, even if it will hurt them economically… "Ever since the Vulcan Tyrant started to protect “undesirable” workers, Ferenginar has not been able to financially recover. We need the invisible hand of the Free Market to guide us for Galactic Wealth!" declared Ayn Rand, a member of the Ferengi Consortium. Meanwhile the battle for the Planet “Minnesotafloridaquagmire Alpha II” is going well! Soon Real Romulans will have a Real Senator representing the Interests of Romulus. Thanks to our “Communication Officers for Patriotic Romulus” and their Patriotic subspace message we have won “the hearts and minds” of the Alpha Quadrant. But unfortunately the Vulcan’s socialist policies are starting to take effect, just yesterday the inhabitants of Remus and their miners unionized and demanded equal wages… so the Romulan Senate blew up their planet… After diplomatic negotiations for peace failed, not fault of our own, the Real Romulan Senate gave a statement for a declaration of war! “We only requested a simple demand… stop killing babies or The Romulan Baby Jesus will smite you! But we all know that those Bear-loving hippie liberal Federation Dogs needs to drink babies’ blood for nourishment or they will die…” declared Proconsul Alan Keyes In response to the recent hostility demand for ‘Planetary Rights’, the Vulcan Tyrant has started to build a Robot Army to fight off the Real Romulan Army. Wikiality.com even suspects that the Vulcan One had a secret alliance with the Borg to assimilate the rest of the Galaxy into their liberal thinking! But luckily the Borg still have problems pronouncing his name, so they cannot sign the pact! That happens when you have a funny sounding foreign name! The Real Romulan Senate, in response to the Borg threat, has called for help to one of our new allies. The Guvernatur of planet “Kalyforniaholleewuud Omega IV” has pledge his allegiance to the Romulan Senate and the Real Romulan Star Empire. The Guvernatur will sent his Terminator Army to help us in the coming galactic battle, it will be awesome!… as soon as he is able to balance the budget and get some of that Stimulus money Now I have some wonderful news that the Federation Liberal Media seems to have failed to broadcast in subspace very damaging news. According with sources, the Secret Vulcan Tyrant has failed to maintain his promise with the Ursa Polarus of the Nothpolus Empire, breaking this treaty with The Godless Killing Machines will leave the Secret Vulcan vulnerable from Real Romulan attack!! Also, I saw the new “Star Trek” movie and it was AWESOME! SHOCKING NEWS: JOE THE PLUMBER TURNS TRAITOR!!!! GOOD NEWS: JOE THE PLUMBER FOUNDING NEW REAL PATRIOTIC AMERICAN PARTY!!! GOP wishes him luck by saying “F@#k Off!” The Real America. May 7, 2009 - News that Joe The Plumber is abandoning the GOP for good is sending shockwaves to the Republican Party Joe The Plumber just announced that he is founding a new party for America, the “Me Party” “Joe The Plumber Party” “New Real Patriotic American Party”!!! “I am doing this for Individual Rights and for State Rights. For too long we let the tyrannical mooslim to rule our lives… well, no more!” replied Joe The Plumber. Now there is no truth that the reason he is leaving the GOP is because it has become a very unpopular party, that’s a liberal lie!! Real America continues and will continue to support our Republican leaders for they are The Party of America!! “The Republican Party is sadden to loose a good friend and fearless leader, but we were told that God told Joe to establish a new religion political party to help us fight The Gays that are undermining democracy and the coming Mooslim Gay Bear Army for they have already taken over Europe!!” replied a Republican Senator, “Besides we are also starting a new chapter for the Republican Party… a New start… a new beginning… and All White Christians Real Americans are welcome!!” Meanwhile there are news that the “Gay Flu” has spiraled out of control already, Washington D.C. is considered to be Ground Zero and has been isolated and quarantined by the CDC. The Flu has already affected the “undesirables” in America, large legions of black people are turning Gay and they are joining The Gay Mooslim Army to overthrow Real America. Which is why we must launch a new War on Iraq Iran! We suspect that The Gays and Bears have made Iran their base of operations. “Look I am telling you, once we invade Liberate Iran we will be greeted as Liberators! They will throw flowers at us!!” declared Ken Pollack, a liberal Joowish Hawkish Democrat (making him a Real American by Proxy) and a key figure in to push for the Iraq war 2002-2003. At that time, Pollack failed to anticipate an insurgency and said that, downside, the war-plus-rebuilding Iraq might cost us as much as $30 billion over ten years. The surge is working in Iraq so there is no problem that it cannot work as well in Iran!!! Nation! Wikiality.com believes we will soon reclaim back Real America! Nothing can stop us now!!!! Come to Somalia! A Libertarian Paradise Is Government Free!! Wikiality.com has been suffering from unforeseen financial troubles lately, but don’t worry! For financial survival we have decided to lend our space for advertisement, including wonderful videos of tropical beaches and other wonderful paradises for that perfect vacation. And we just received this video from Andy Cobb and the Public Service Administration! So remember, if you do go to Somalia, tell them Wikiality.com send you that way we get some commission… Coming Soon: GOP Survival! SHOCKING NEWS!!! OBAMA IS A SECRET MORMON AND A SATANIST!!! GOP: How many more secrets are there? The Mormon States of America. May 5, 2009 - With the latest news that Obama is a secret Mormon, Wikiality.com is wondering how many more secrets does the mooslim communist frenchy polygamist tyrant has…? “Seriously, he has more secrets in the closet than a gay homophobe pedophilic foreign republican democrat in a secret KKK rally…” replied a Real America and special investigator, “we suspect that Obama is also a devil worshiper because we saw him in Ray’s Hell Burger… getting a meaty big one… ” funny, we never knew Satan’s other name was Ray… Ray Satan… well that makes sense… Many suspect that Obama is trying to win the Mormon vote and the Satanic vote since the Tyrannical One is loosing the confidence of his minions. Soon we will be able to impeach him… if we don’t the mooslim tyrant will end up corrupting too many Real Americans before it is too late… But we also have some good news! Arlen Judas Benedict Arnold Specter got served! Socialists Zombies Trying to Rob Stephen Colbert’s Wealth!! Viacom demands more fresh brains The Stalinistic States of America. May 5, 2009 - Socialism is such a dirty word, but nothing boils the blood more than knowing that socialists are leeching the life of our beloved Hero Stephen Colbert. Wikiality.com was shock to learn that NASA is selling C.O.L.B.E.R.T. treadmill patches without the consent of Viacom or Stephen or Wikiality.com! (hey, where is our share?) But it is worst to learn that there are foreign un-american socialists out there learning and watching The Gospel of Colbert without paying a cent for it! The shame!!! Now I support the idea of spreading The Gospel of Truthiness to the ignorant communist foreign masses, after all Colbert has a far more reaching hand on the globe, and he is the perfect spokesman to import the American brand “the home of the brave and Patriotic Real Americans”! With Colbert we can teach these socialist un-american foreigners the wholesome Real American way of life like Capitalism, Family Values, Justice The Real American Way, Fox’s Fair and Balance Journalism, and the teaching of the Baby Jesus… But we must stop these leeches from stealing our Stephen Colbert if they are still unrepentant commies and unwilling to pay royalties as every good Capitalist should… never mind their countries don’t televise the program or refuse to have proper programming times and the only way to get their daily addictive dose of “Stephen” is to watch it on the series of tubes! (I hear New Zealand is suffering from withdrawal symptoms…) If they want to watch our Colbert they must go to the proper channels!… Which is why they should move to America and become Real Americans (that way we can reduce the foreign population), after all Only Real Americans can appreciate Stephen Colbert. Also, we support Viacom’s refusal to continually broadcast to the tea-sucking British until they get rid of their Bad King George and his Drag Queen (we know that’s a tranny, who the hell they think they are fooling?) and introduce Democracy to the British Isles. Is time for the British to learn democracy the American way… If you want to help spread the Gospel of Colbert to the world you can contact: FXUK and tell them no Colbert for the tea-sucking British until we are allowed to finally have taxation with representation in Parliament… is about time… (you can also try UK Comedy Central some third rate cable station…) and don’t forget to leave your opinion at saveourcolbert… from the socialist foreigners!!! "Hate Crime Bill" Endangers Real America! The hate part is against Real Americans The Sexual Liberals of Gaynistan. May 4, 2009 - The bear-loving liberals are at it again, this time they want to legalize sexual assault against non-homosexuals!! The rights of straight people to discriminate against The Gays is at risk! live their pure heterosexual lives are at risk!!!! “The Hate Crime Bill” “The Rights of Sexual Deviants Bill” will legalize the following sexual acts to be performed into the public without any repercussion: *Apotemnophilia - sexual arousal associated with the stump(s) of an Amputee *Asphyxophilia - sexual gratification derived from activities that involve oxygen deprivation through hanging, strangulation, or other means *Autogynephilia - the sexual arousal of a man by his own perception of himself as a woman or dressed as a woman (p. 574) *Bisexual - the capacity to feel erotic attraction toward, or to engage in sexual interaction with, both males and females *Coprophilia - sexual arousal associated with feces (p. 576) *Exhibitionism - the act of exposing one’s genitals to an unwilling observer to obtain sexual gratification (p. 569) *Fetishism/Sexual Fetishism - obtaining sexual excitement primarily or exclusively from an inanimate object or a particular part of the body (p. 570) *Frotteurism - approaching an unknown woman from the rear and pressing or rubbing the penis against her buttocks (p. 570) *Heterosexuality - the universal norm of sexuality with those of the opposite sex *Homosexual/Gay/Lesbian - people who form sexual relationships primarily or exclusively with members of their own gender *Gender Identity Disorder - a strong and persistent cross-gender identification, which is the desire to be, or the insistence that one is, or the other sex, "along with" persistent discomfort about one’s assigned sex or a sense of the inappropriateness in the gender role of that sex (p. 576) *Gerontosexuality - distinct preference for sexual relationships primarily or exclusively with an elderly partner *Incest - sex with a sibling or parent *Kleptophilia - obtaining sexual excitement from stealing *Klismaphilia - erotic pleasure derived from enemas (p. 576) *Necrophilia - sexual arousal and/or activity with a corpse (p. 576) *Partialism - A fetish in which a person is sexually attracted to a specific body part exclusive of the person (p. 576) *Pedophilia - Sexual activity with a prepubescent child (generally age 13 years or younger). The individual with pedophilia must be age 16 years or older and at least 5 years older than the child. For individuals in late adolescence with pedophilia, no precise age difference is specified, and clinical judgment must be used; both the sexual maturity of the child and the age difference must be taken into account; the adult may be sexually attracted to opposite sex, same sex, or prefer either (p. 571) *Prostitution - the act or practice of offering sexual stimulation or intercourse for money *Sexual Masochism - obtaining sexual gratification by being subjected to pain or humiliation (p. 573) *Sexual Sadism - the intentional infliction of pain or humiliation on another person in order to achieve sexual excitement (p. 574) *Telephone Scatalogia - sexual arousal associated with making or receiving obscene phone calls (p. 576) *Toucherism - characterized by a strong desire to touch the breast or genitals of an unknown woman without her consent; often occurs in conjunction with other paraphilia *Transgenderism - an umbrella term referring to and/or covering transvestitism, drag queen/king, and transsexualism *Transsexual - a person whose gender identity is different from his or her anatomical gender *Transvestite - a person who is sexually stimulated or gratified by wearing the clothes of the other gender *Transvestic Fetishism - intense sexually arousing fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors involving cross-dressing (p. 575) *Urophilia - sexual arousal associated with urine (p. 576) *Voyeurism - obtaining sexual arousal by observing people without their consent when they are undressed or engaged in sexual activity (p. 575) *Zoophilia/Bestiality - engaging in sexual activity with animals (p. 576) And Bearism - the love for bears By the way if you liberals are even thinking of sexually gratifying yourself don’t forget to show your coupon… and it is good for one time only!! EMERGENCY NEWS!!!: “DONKEY FLU” TURNS REAL AMERICANS INTO GAY ZOMBIES!!!!” GOP calls for help! The American East Front. May 4, 2009 - The CDC just released news that the deadly “NAFTA Flue” “Donkey Flu” (aka Mexican Flu, aka the Gay Flu, aka Illegal Alien Flu) has turned deadlier. Officials suggested that not only will the flu turn Real Americans into Queer Liberal Bear-lovers, but it has the potential to turn its victims into Gay Zombies!!! “This is shocking news! It is as we feared, the democrats are recruiting these gay zombies to form a Gay Zombie Army!!” declared a Real American and Major General of America’s kick @$$ Army! “Fear not, for our Real American soldiers are not gay and they have the blessings of the Baby Jesus to fight The Gays and their Impure Gay thoughts… Is true, God told us is ok to torture these Gays until the stop being Gay! They tried to corrupt my men, but as you can clearly see there are no gays in the army… because I ask them if they were gay and they say no!” News that liberals are raising a Gay Zombie Army has prompted the Pentagon to demand the return of the draft to match their numbers, but The Gays will still not be allowed to join... to reiterate that they have plenty of soldiers to fight the Gay Zombie Army. But fear not, even if America’s army needed help NOM is willing to finance additional Mercenaries Soldiers of Fortune Real American Militias to fight The Gay Threat! According with NOM, God is financing their cause to fight The Gays and everyone knows that God is Super Rich enough to buy Himself lots of soldiers… Even better, Joe The Plumber has been chosen as the Supreme Commander of the American Armed Forces Against The Gay Threat… he promised us he will be a benevolent dictator Real Leader on the fight against The Gays… The Glorious Chairman of the Republican Party, Rush Limbaugh, will be his Vice-Chief and lead the battle against The Gays and liberals. While the brave men and women in uniform fights the Gay Threat, many Real Americans are asking why is the mooslim “magical” tyrant allowing the Gay Threat to continue. Many Real Americans are tired of the moolim’s liberal agenda to sexually corrupt the rest of Real America. “While America is being overrun by Gay Zombies, the mooslim tyrant busies himself in finding ways to destroy America. Did you know Obama refuses to appoint someone to head FEMA? The shock! Obama doesn’t care about white people Real America People!” declared a Real American. “Is time for Real Americans to take back this country from the clutches of the socialists!!! It is the patriotic duty of The Ultra Rich to pay no taxes!! We must stop the socialist policies that is robbing the American people of their personal wealth! Only Real America can save America!” The GOP has promised the American public that once the Gay Zombie Threat is over they will go back to the business of fixing America… and to stop the socialist disease and the insidious socialist healthcare plan that could bankrupt America forever. “Gosh… clearly, the GOP leadership knows what its doing… unlike some ungrateful traitors who have abandoned us!” declared The Greatest Maveratrix Ever who has gained more popularity than Ever! It is believed that she will become our new leader after the moolim tyrant is ousted. Wikiality.com hopes that the GOP will be victorious and able to stop The Gay Zombie Army once and for all, but news that the mooslim tyrant is close of seizing permanent dictatorial powers and close of establishing a permanent democratic majority has motivated America’s Real Army to fight to the last man… Meanwhile news that Condoleezza Rice will participate in Fox’s new show “Are you Smarter than a 4th Grader” was welcomed as a great way to increase Real America’s morale in the long War on The Gays… this will clearly entertain the troops. “Mexican Flu” Mutates into “Donkey Flu” Real Americans stay home sick and turn into welfare queens The United States of Gaymerica. April 29, 2009 - News that the “Mexican Flu” has mutated into a much deadlier strand is sending new mass fear and panic through the Nation. The “Mexican Flu” has mutated into a new strand that our beloved Stephen Colbert discovery just recently in his secret laboratory. The new flu contains strands of the “Gay Flu”, the “Socialist Flu”, the “Islamic Flu”, the “Liberal Flu” and of course the “Mexican Flu”… Wikiality.com was also able to obtain undeniable evidence that Gay Terrorists are responsible for the “Donkey Flu” epidemic. The “Donkey Flu” Pandemic has already claimed the lives of many Real Americans, including that of un-american “Judas” traitor Sen. Arlen Specter. But unfortunately that was not to be the last casualty of the pandemic, for shocking news has been revealed that another Real American Hero has already been infected with the deadly flu, Pat Buchanan is starting to turn a bit lefty!! According with the GOP the pandemic flu is rising into very deadly toxic levels, “At this rate everyone in America will be gay, liberal, a welfare queen, socialist, and a mooslim… I don’t understand it, after the presidential election we though we contained the liberal flu… containment was compromised but no one predicted that it would reach critical level like this!! Everyone knows that the “Flu Pandemic Preparedness” program is just a hoax perpetuated by labcoat larrys just to get welfare paychecks!” News that there is no cure has already caused enough mass hysteria to propose a new plan... is time for the GOP to colonize Mars and start a new Real American civilization... The GOP in its Darkest Hour The GOP is still the Biggest Tent of Freedom Ever!! GOP: What the f#@king hell happen??? The Democratic Liberal Gay Socialist States of Islamo-merica. April 28, 2009 - News that un-american secret bear-lover hippie gay closet Senator Arlen “Judas” Specter was actually a secret sleeper cell agent and democratic double agent has sent shockwaves through the GOP. It is now believed that treacherous Senator Arlen Specter knows all of the GOP’s secrets and is right now revealing them to the liberals the GOP's secret plan to rescue America from the Bears. We learned that the liberals promised Specter 30 pieces of silver if he joined their cause to bring gay marriage and socialist healthcare to America… disgusting… His treachery will put a setback on the GOP’s plan to save America. But the news that the GOP had a secret double agent with them for years has spread the rumors of other secret mooslim double agents among their loyal Real Americans just waiting to betray us any moment. “There is no other explanation, I mean how do you explain the fact that now Democrats are gaining more power? The fact that Gay Marriage is on the rise? Or the Fact that Real American Heroes are being persecuted successfully?… For God’s sake we are close of socializing medicine and making abortions mandatory!!! There is no other explanation!! We have traitors among our group!” declared a Republican Senator who swore he was not a secret mooslim-democrat, “the liberal democrats are shredding the Constitution to fit their agenda, someone has to stop them!” Minnesota Republican Rep. Michele Bachmann has proposed that there is in fact a liberal conspiracy to weaken the GOP and America. She acknowledges that there is a secret link between the “Mexican Flu” and the Democrats rise to power (just as we suspected!! Take that skeptics!!!) "I find it interesting that it was back in the 1970s that the swine flu Mexican flu broke out then under another Democrat president Gerald Ford Jimmy Carter. And I'm not blaming this on President Obama, I just think it's an interesting coincidence." Meanwhile ex-chairman of the GOP, someone called Steele was not happy with this betrayal, he only had this to say, “I believe in Real America. Real America has made my fortune. And I raised my daughter “Freedom” in the Real American fashion. I gave her Real American educashun, but I taught her never to dishonor her family. She found a boyfriend; not an Italian but a mooslim. She went to a socialist gathering with him; she stayed out late. I didn't protest. Two months ago, he took her to the democratic convention, with Senator Specter. They made her drink from the cup of liberalism and gay ideology. And then they tried to take advantage of her by forcing her to gay marry with Hillary Clinton. She resisted. She kept her honor. So they beat her, like an animal with a book about “Evolution”. When I went to the hospital, her belief in God was broken and started to talk about how men came from monkeys. Her brain was scrub clean, held together by liberal beliefs. She couldn't even pray because she thinks she is an Atheist now. But I wept. Why did I weep? She was the light of my life, a Real American girl. Now she will never be a Real American again. I went to the Democratic Congress, like a good Real American. These two liberals were brought to trial. The House Majority told them they did a good job – and send them to Hawaii as a reward. A vacation in Hawaii! They went free that very day! I stood in the halls of congress like a fool. And those two bastards, they smiled at me. Then I said to my wife, for justice, we must go to Don Limbaugh.” We were told that Don Limbaugh will make an offer with Senator Specter… an offer that he cannot refuse… HOLY HELL DEMOCRATS WILL HAVE 60 59 SEATS!!!! GOP: WE ARE AT RED ALERT THREAT!!! The USSR of America. April 28, 2009 - Wiki… oh f@#k it!! Is over man, game over!!!! THAT DAMN UN-AMERICAN TRAITOR SWITCHED PARTIES!!! We always suspected that that spineless gay-loving feminazi’s pussy licker coward would always pull a Benedict Arnold on us… but how could he do this right now? When the GOP Party is too weak!! when we need him more than ever!!! That ungrateful little bastard!!! After all the GOP has done for him and this is how he repay us???? IF you ask me I blame that mooslim tyrant, sources tell us that Obama and his gay liberal pals tried to convert Senator Arlen Specter into the commie gay mooslim lifestyle for years. They would send him gay pr0n on the mail, quote the Koran on his sleep, and read him the “Commie Manifesto” during lunch to brainwash his little brain. The overload of gaycommiemooslim messages was so much that it blew up his brain forcing a reboot that switched his mind into homo bear-loving liberal thinking… This un-american Judas has made America unsafe by posting a message to the world that the GOP is weak, that The Gays will take over the world, and that Commie frenchy Bears are our new overlords and masters… thanks a lot traitor! Mass Hysteria Panic Clogs Communist Government Series of Tubes predicts end of the world The Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland States of Godforsaken America. April 28, 2009 - News of the coming pandemic continues to cause mass panic with no basis whatsoever that such catastrophe could happen, the labcoat larrys believe that chances for a ‘Black Plague’ level of catastrophe is just 30% probability. and we are going to die! Wikialiy.com obtained secret information from a place called “twitter” exclusive information from very reliable sources, according with sources not only will a pandemic will take place, but it will cause the collapse of civilizations in a global scale never seeing before. Real Americans will be forced to fend off for themselves in the new savage era of this post-apocalyptic world and return to barbarism as never before… but this time with guns and chainsaws! We suspect that in this broken society all laws will cease to exist, which means The Gays will now be able to gay marry each other no matter what, liberals will try to create hippie gay communist settlements to preach the virtues of the gay communist paradise. And Bears will become the new overlords of North America (Canada will be nuked by North Korea). But we got some wonderful news!! This will be a great opportunity for Real Americans to practice their bootstrap-lifting virtues! With no government Real Americans can pursue their libertarian conservative dreams at their heart contents! Small government? That’s so last civilization, forget that! How about no government! And don’t worry about gun laws because there is no laws and with no police or army we can get all the guns we want, we can even raid the military’s arsenal and shoot and kill anything and everyone since murder is ok! Who is going to stop us? You want to own your own nuke? No problem! Want a heaverly-armed ground attack aircraft like the Lockheed AC-130 gunship? We got plenty of those! And F-22A Raptor? No problem. You want M1 Abrams? Those are flying off the shelf! In this new era of lawlessness we will see an increase membership to the NRA (we estimate a 5000% surge), thus converting 99.99% of the American population into Real American gun-loving bible-preaching Jesus-praying anti-gay anti-mooslim anti-communist conservatives… if you think about it liberals are “pussies” and with no police or army or even a commie government to defend them they are vulnerable… so whoever has the guns and the guts to survive this new era of lawlessness will be the new boss… which is why many of the pinko commies will surrender and convert to Real American values with no choice… which leaves that 00.01% of parasites trying to continue their feeble dreams of Gay Communist paradise on America. Not to worry, in this new era now that Real Americans are the new majority The Greatest Maveratrix Ever will be able to win the Presidency in 2012! She will have the NRA’s vote, the Hell’s Angels’ vote, the KKK’s vote, the Neonazis’ vote, the vicious gang of post-holocaust, motorcycle-riding vandals’ libertarian’s vote, and the women’s vote (we suspect she will also get the lezbo vote… as long as we get to watch is fine!). “Swine Flu” “Mexican Flu”: The Hippie Bear-loving Liberal Plan to Destroy America GOP demand Obama’s impeachment for making America unsafe! The Mooslim States of Gaymerica. April 27, 2009 - The mooslim administration is endangering the future of America and now we have proof of it! For hours months Wikiality.com has tried to find evidence to see if there is a connection between the “Swine Flu” “Mexican Flu”, Socialist Free Healthcare, and abortionist bear-lover Kathleen Sebelius. What we found was that the mooslim tyrant was fed up with calls for bipartisanship, and so he decided to use this scheme to pass his partisan policies without the consent of the people! We were contacted by a trusted and reliable source that this is a Liberal Conspiracy! In fact they have undeniable proof!… which we don’t have right now, but they promise us to give it to us as soon as possible!! We must stop this fearmongering before it is too late! After all fearmongering is the GOPs job! According with our sources this is how the Liberal Conspiracy works: *First the liberals try to impose a Socialist Free Healthcare policy on America, of course Real America Refuses. *The Liberals choose a feminazi abortionist lover like Kathleen Sebelius to run the Socialist Free Healthcare program once it is in place, but of course Real America refuses to nominate her. *The Obama Administration then undermines democracy by either lying there is such a thing as a pandemic and the disease is not real… OR it is real and they decided to unleash the “Mexican Flu” that they fabricated in their socialist gay laboratories run by atheist godless labcoat larrys or bears, I suspect bears… (we also suspect they are the ones who fabricated the ‘Gay Flu’ that is sweeping the Nation into gay marriage). *The mooslim tyrant decides to unleash the "Mexican Flu" Pandemic in Mexico, that way the illegal foreigners have an excuse to move to the US “seeking shelter” from the Flu and they promise to work for us for free while they stay with us… (thus we have free labor illegal aliens stealing America's jobs!!) *Real America panicked by the “Mexican Flu” fears that there won’t be enough vaccines to save Real America so they stay trapped in their homes. America’s economy is paralyzed as no one is working thus converting millions into ‘welfare queens’. News that America is now a welfare Nation causes a ripple effect. *Panic and pandemonium crashes the Free Market and Obama claims that his failed economic policies are not his fault, but that it was caused by the Pandemic, thus he lay forever blameless if the economy never recovers or if his economic plan was never meant to work, thus allowing him to further pass more socialist policies to "save" the economy. *The mooslim tyrant promises to give us the cure against the "Mexican Flu", but it is only reserved for gay socialists and the mooslim tyrant demands that they need abortionist lover Kathleen Sebelius as HHS secretary to start distribution of the vaccine. Real America will either die as Real American Heroes and Patriots or many will convert to gay Islam. Either way Socialist Free Healthcare is passed and Obama signs it and Kathleen Sebelius becomes the new socialist HSS secretary and makes Abortion mandatory… *Thus America will witness the birth of the Communist Socialist Empire States of the Peoples Republic of Russia-China-America, the First and Only Communist Empire of America… But don’t worry, America is safe as long as we have Real American Heroes like Stephen Colbert! We learned that Stephen Colbert will be given dictatorial powers interim powers and take over America for Real Americans! … …IF only America has chosen the right President none of this would had happen… Imagine if McCain Palin was our president?… Swine Flu is a Liberal Conspiracy GOP calls Volcano Monitoring and Flu Pandemic Preparedness Pork Projects The Paranoid States of America. April 27, 2009 - Wikiality.com has some shocking news. We suspect that the bear-loving liberals are launching secret attacks to destroy the GOP and their credibility! First Real American Hero Bobby Jindal Whiteman spoke about the wasteful pork project known as “Volcano Monitoring” and surprise surprise a known Liberal Gay Volcano “chose” to erupt a few days later in Alaska (we suspect the volcano was trying to target The Greatest Maveratrix Ever). Then news that the GOP stripped the pork project “Flu Pandemic Preparedness” reached to liberal ears and what do you know? Now we have this so called Swine Flu Pandemic sweeping the globe… if you ask me the timing is too suspicious! The whole Flu Pandemic is laughable that it will never happen It is too early to tell, but we have our suspicion that this whole scare tactic is a liberal conspiracy just when we used our scare tactics about The Gays and Terrorism. Wikiality.com not only has evidence that there is no such pandemic, but the idea that wide spread fear of such pandemic could affect and crash the now emerging yet weak free market is ridiculous, is nothing but liberal lies! the fundamentals of our economy are still strong the economy was already in the crapper because of Obama! Nation, is time for the liberals to stop endangering America. Even IF ‘Swine Flu’ was real… the liberals were caught unprepared! Did you know that the Obama Administration still doesn’t have a HHS secretary? Shocker, I wonder where their priorities lie. The GOP knows this is a state of emergency in which fear has gone wild and it is destroying America. They promise once they are in power again they will cut off special funding to these welfare projects like Volcano Monitoring, Flu Pandemic Preparedness, and Alien Invasion Watch… wait Alien invasion???… OMG WE ARE GOING TO BE INVADED BY ALIENS, RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!!! *UPDATE: News that a Global Pandemic that could wipe out the human species is already brewing controversy! Hard line Orthodox Joos The Nation of Israel demands that the unkosher term "Swine Flu" be changed to the less offensive term "Mexican Flu". Since Israel is the home of The Baby Jesus we should agree to their demands suggestion. Mooslim Tyrant Mandates Communist Socialist Free Healthcare Free Market Crashes, Bears release Swine Virus on US after news of free healthcare The Communist States of China-America. April 26, 2009 - Wikiality.com was shocked to learn that the mooslim socialist frenchy administration bullied, harassed, and blackmailed Republican Senators to accept communism and Islam into their lives or else… but thankfully these Real Americans Heroes stood their ground and fought the encroaching Communist Government, it's leader, and the hippie bear-loving liberal army; they knew that the battle would be vicious and they will have to sacrifice everything for our Nat… so the Republicans decided to establish a TACTICAL RETREAT… they are not caving ok? That’s a liberal lie!! News that healthcare will be free for all Americans only socialist gay mooslim Americans sent shockwaves through the Free Market. The mooslim leader seems to have forgotten that America has the best healthcare in the world already, just because the poor cant afford it doesn’t mean it should be given for free! These commie socialists should just back off… that includes you liberal media! But Real Americans wont surrender to the communists, instead will do everything we can to stop the communist gay mooslim menace... ANYTHING, our forces continue to grow stronger and nothing can stop us now!! *UPDATE: Nation, we finally found evidence that links the Swine Virus with the passing of free healthcare! We suspect that this is the mooslims tyrant attempt to either force us to convert to gay Islam to get free medical care or to kill all Real Americans who refuse free healthcare... either way we are doom... ---- Breaking News Archive